Mephiles' Revenge
by SilenceOfSanctuary
Summary: A Sonic story. (Might be some future romance for Sonic but it is undecided as of yet.) Rated M for gore/violence.
1. Prologue

It had been over two years since the destruction of the ultimate sun god Solaris, the combination of the dark demon Mephiles and the fire demon Iblis. Yet no memories of the event remained in the minds of anyone who witnessed it. Elise, the princess of Soleanna, had blown out Solaris' flame. Without that tiny piece, that core center of the god, there was nothing left. As the flame winked out, all memories of the encounter and all events before that in Soleanna had been erased from the minds of all except one.

Yet there was one forgotten piece in this story: after Solaris' destruction, when Mephiles and Iblis were split apart once more, Mephiles managed to escape, though he was greatly weakened by the battle with the hedgehogs in their Super Forms. Iblis was destroyed in an instant; devastated so much in fact that the fire demon had no chance of regeneration. Mephiles' form was obliterated into nothing more than black-grey mist. The only thing that truly kept him going was one thought and one thought alone.

…_Revenge…_

After the battle, Mephiles fled and traveled about where the wind would carry him, unable to do anything else. With his body gone and mind shattered, he didn't have the power to fight even the lightest of breezes. In his mist form he could do little else than just observe the world around him.

After days of travel, he wound up pushed deep inside an abandoned cave, where no wind could then reach him. He remained there for months, never moving, quietly staring at the ceiling.

Slowly but surely, as time passed, his body once again began to take shape. First, only the vague outline of a shadowy figure could be seen, but in the darkness of the cave, Mephiles was well concealed.

…_Revenge…_

It turned out that Mephiles _was_ regaining strength. Soon his hedgehog form was much clearer but looked as though a ghost would. He was not yet strong enough to even begin restoring his demonic crystal form. His green-red eyes stared outside into the light, observing, waiting patiently. He had once before had to do this; while it sapped at his usually endless well of patience, he was willing to put up with the consequences of his loss, though the thought of that loss always seemed to make his mind botched and his body boil with rage.

…_I will...my revenge…_

And finally, a little over two years after the night of his defeat, his body finally became opaque. He landed lightly on his feet, still weak in bulk, but at least his mind was now clear. Mephiles stood slowly and limped to the mouth of the cave, arms crossed. He leaned against the cave wall, still in shadow, and observed the field before him. He had often seen moving forms flit across the flower-filled clearing, but he had never been close enough to clearly make out who the figures had been.

It was two females, one a tan-colored rabbit with long fluffy ears and…a pink hedgehog who Mephiles quickly recognized. His gloved fingers dug slightly into the skin of his arms as anger flooded his system. She was one of the group who had gathered the Chaos Emeralds and helped bring the blue annoyance back to life.The little bunny must be her friend…as Mephiles watched the two set out a blanket and sat upon it, laughing. The pink hedgehog reached into a woven basket and pulled out food. The two began to eat together, talking and giggling while a little blue creature flew around in circles above their heads.

Ears ringing from their merriment, Mephiles turned and slipped back into the dark confines of his cave. He still didn't have any of his former power or strength, but at the rate his body now seemed to be regenerating he didn't think he'd have to wait too much longer. As he laid down in the back of the cave to rest, the thought that kept him going played in his head. Even as he drifted to sleep, the thought remained to tease him in his mind over and over like a broken record.

_I will…have my revenge._


	2. Chapter 1

So much time had passed on Earth...Sonic didn't know where it had all gone. He was laying on his back on the descending side of a hill, facing towards the rising sun, his hands comfortably behind his head. This was one of the few times the blue blur actually liked to slow down; watching sunrises was one of his favorite pastimes. He had been doing it since he was a little hoglett, since before his parents had abandoned him in the forests of Mobius. He'd grown up all alone until he had found Tails, his foxy best friend.

Sonic sat up and laid his arms casually on his legs, watching the sun finally breach the skyline; his thoughts were abruptly cut short by a high-pitched voice.

"Sonikku!" And suddenly the blue hedgehog was tumbling down the hill headfirst, unable to stop himself. He could see flashes of pink as he rolled; not wanting to hurt his pursuer, he didn't curl up in his ball form: rather he grabbed ahold of the red dress she wore and clasped her to his chest to protect her. He could feel her nuzzling into him and he silently groaned. Finally the two reached the bottom of the hill and Sonic landed hard on his back, the girl atop him.

"Hey Sonic! What's up?" Amy Rose grinned down at him, sitting on his stomach, her gloved hands on his chest. The sun was hovering right behind her left shoulder so most of her face was in shadow in the early morning light.

"I _was_ enjoying the sunrise…" Sonic gently pushed the pink hedgehog off him and sat up, stretching, feeling his back pop and loosen after the hard hit he had took. _That's better._ He hopped lightly to his feet and also extended his legs, ready to go for a run now that the sun had risen.

"Sonic, this time I'm not just chasing you, although the rolling was a lot of fun." Amy had stood and was brushing off the back of her dress; she couldn't stifle a giggle. Sonic gave her a look and she cleared her throat, though her mouth was still stretched partially into a smile. "Tails needs to see you back at his workshop in Westopolis. Something's come up with Dr. Eggman." Sonic's eyes widened slightly.

"Is it bad?"

Amy just looked at him with a blank expression. "Tails just wants you to come take a look at what he saw..." Without another word, Sonic scooped up Amy in his arms and ran for the city.

In about an hour, the two arrived at the limits of Westopolis. Since the Black Arms invasion over three or four years ago, the city had been doing extensive repairs. Most of the city had been restored to what it once was but downtown Westopolis had taken the heaviest hit in damage, and this was where Sonic and Amy were headed. Crews were still busy restoring buildings and mending streets.

"At least the city is slowly getting back on its feet." Amy remarked as Sonic ran past the repair crews, his mind focused on Tails' workshop.

"Amy, is there anything else you can tell me about what Tails wants?"

"You'll see when you get there, Sonikku." Sonic skidded to halt just as she finished the sentence; they had made it to Tails' place.

The kitsune had converted an old abandoned warehouse into the thriving center of his mechanical tinkering. He had actually gotten the property from the mayor of Westopolis himself; Tails got all the equipment he wanted in exchange for building items for the city's new defense mechanisms. At that moment, Sonic and Amy could both see Tails in the garage part of his home, fiddling with a robot that looked like…

…_Is that Omega?_

Without ringing the doorbell the two hedgehogs stepped inside and Sonic closed the door behind them. Tails looked up and smiled, waving at them to join. Amy stepped into the garage first, the blue hedgehog right behind her, and he stopped in his tracks.

Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat both sat on different benches in the far corner of the room, hidden partially behind several shelves full of machine parts. Sonic hadn't even noticed them before walking in. When Amy and Sonic had entered, both of the two had stopped talking, ears twitching, and had looked up at the same time. A smile had spread over the bat's lips but the black hedgehog remained stoic and silent. This was the first time Sonic had seen either of them in months. It seemed as though Team Dark had been reunited once again.

"Well well well…look what the fox dragged in." Rouge tossed a magazine she had been reading in her white shoulder bag and stood, Shadow right behind her, and approached the newcomers. Sonic stood partially in front of Amy, still weary of the two.

After the Black Arms had been defeated, Shadow had disappeared for over a year and a half. During that time Rouge had returned to working for G.U.N. and Omega, it seemed, had been reawakened. Then suddenly, the black hedgehog had reappeared as though he had never left. He joined with Rouge and also began to work for G.U.N…He never explained his absence but it seemed as though he had taken a long journey through the memories of his past. He hadn't spoken of Maria since his return.

Sonic and Shadow eyed each other up and down. Sonic flashed him a thumbs-up and Shadow crossed his arms, one eyebrow raising.

"Faker." The two muttered at the same time. Sonic laughed and even Shadow couldn't stop a small upward lift to the corners of his mouth.

"What's the infamous Team Dark doing here slumming it with the downtowners?" Amy piped up, watching as Rouge whispered something to Shadow. Omega's glowing red eyes turned and took in the pink hedgehog, scanning her.

"We're looking for a Chaos Emerald." Shadow spoke, his arms still crossed, glancing between Rouge and Amy. He seemed antsy and ready to leave now that more company had arrived. "Are you about done, fox?"

"That's Tails to you, oh tall, dark, impatient one!" Amy and Rouge giggled as Shadow's face turned as red as his stripes. Tails finally closed the control panel on Omega's back and wiped his hands together. "There you go Omega, good as new." He had been repairing and upgrading the software for Omega's "brain", a new feature put into him by G.U.N. mechanics.

"How much do we owe you Tails?" Rouge asked, hand reaching into her shoulder bag for money. Tails held up a hand to stop her.

"Friends get fixed for free." The little fox grinned and patted Omega's arm. He led the trio out the door and waved goodbye to them before turning back to his two new guests. Shadow looked back at the two hedgehogs and fox before Chaos Control-ing the team back to G.U.N. headquarters.

"Amy said you had something to show me, Tails? Something about Egghead?" Sonic asked.

Tails nodded. "Come with me." Amy and Sonic followed behind the fox as he led them to the second floor of the warehouse, where he actually lived. It was a four room space: kitchen, living room, bathroom and bedroom. At that moment, Cream the Rabbit stepped out from the kitchen, about to call Tails up for supper. She spotted the three coming up the stairs and her auburn eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh! I see you're already coming. And you brought company!" Cream went and hugged Amy tightly when she reached the top of the stairs; she hadn't seen her best friend in so long. "You both should stay for dinner with us."

"Sonic and I will be right back. I have something to show him. We'll all eat after that." Tails told his girlfriend, kissing her cheek. Cream blushed and pushed him gently.

"Go on, go on. Amy and I will finish dinner." Cream took the pink hedgehog's hand and began leading her into the kitchen. Sonic saw Amy glance at him and mouth "help me". He grinned widely and shook his head at her; she gave him a half-lidded look and reluctantly followed Cream.

"Come on. You'll definitely want to see this." Sonic followed behind Tails into the living room, where Tails began to mess with his computer, clicking away at the keyboard. "Here." He turned the screen for Sonic to see. Tails clicked a button and rewound the tape before clicking play.

It was the inner sanctum of Eggman's fortress. The man himself was pacing back and forth in front of his giant computer, one hand worrying at his mustache. He would occasionally stop and click a few keys on his keyboard and glance up at the screen, which to Sonic and Tails was blank.

Tails suddenly stopped the video, his face grave. "There's…something bad on this tape, Sonic."

"Bad?"

"…" Tails didn't even seem to want to speak about it. "J-just watch…" Hesitantly the young kitsune hit play once more.

Suddenly a loud crashing sound echoed through the room. Eggman whirled around in surprise, his hands instantly going for his Egg-Blaster guns. A blast of purple light flew across the room and knocked the weapons from his fingers. Eggman cried out in agony, holding up his hands, which were now blistered and burning, blood staining what was left of his white gloves.

"W-who are you?!" He called out.

In the bottom left corner of the screen Sonic could partially see the top of a head. Black with grey stripes and spiked up quills…From what the blue hedgehog could tell, the intruder looked almost like a recolor of Shadow.

"None of your concern." The voice was deep and contradicting; it sounded normal but there was a quality to it that sent nervous shivers up Sonic's spine. The figure raised a gloved hand with a gold ring around its wrist. Another ray of purple light flew from the creature's fingertips, this time heading straight for Eggman.

"Noooooo!"

The beam of light struck him right through the head, tearing flesh and bone from his body. Sonic gasped in shock at the image and Tails had to look away; they may not have liked Eggman but this was just too brutal, too heartless. Slowly the corpse fell to its knees and then over onto its side, fingers still twitching. Blood and pieces of organs and bone matter were spattered up onto the screen of Eggman's computer and over the keyboard.

The figure, barely visible in the bottom of the screen, turned and Sonic could make out one eye: a green iris with a red sclera around it. This hedgehog or whoever he was sick…in more ways than one.

That eye stared at Sonic with some of the most intense, darkest hatred he had ever seen, and Sonic had seen a lot on the faces of his past enemies. The glare actually seemed to let out a physical aura; it made the blue hedgehog cringe back a bit.

"You're all next." That was all the hedgehog spoke before the video screen spazzed into static.


	3. Chapter 2

Sonic's wide eyes turned and looked at Tails, who glanced back at him as he closed the lid of his laptop gently with two fingers. For a time the two just sat there in silence, Sonic barely even able to wrap his head around the fact that Eggman was dead. For a bit he debated whether or not this was a cruel hoax, but he knew Tails would never pull something like that on him. Tails spoke up, finally breaking the awkward quiet.

"That's no way for anyone to go out…even someone like Eggman." Tails whispered, rubbing his nose with one finger. "I got the video from his security cameras last night…whoever that hedgehog is, he's dangerous and he clearly knows who we are." Sonic rubbed the back of his blue quills and stood up; the death in the video had made him edgy and tense. He began to pace back and forth in front of Tails' couch where the fox sat.

"We can assume as much. We'll need to get ahold of everyone we know and tell them to be on their guard. Should we show this to the girls?" Tails tersely shook his head, not wanting Cream's innocent mind tainted with this cruel malevolence.

"I'm sure they'll believe us if we just tell them."

At dinner—mashed potatoes, cauliflower with cheese and apple pie for dessert—Tails couldn't bring himself to say anything; Sonic felt the same way. How could they ruin the night with vulgar talk of death? The two best friends knew it was a necessity for the girls to know, though, so towards the end of their desserts Tails cleared his throat, drawing the attention of his girlfriend and two guests.

"Cream…Amy…there's something Sonic and I need to tell you both." The two girls glanced at each other warily, put on edge by Tails' tone of voice. Amy looked at Sonic; he raised his eyes to hers and just nodded at Tails. "Eggman…" Both girls' heads turned quickly back to the kitsune. "Eggman…he's dead."

Their reactions were mixed. Amy didn't say a word, just leaned her head on one hand, her mouth covered, and her eyes went blank as she stared off into space, absorbing this piece of information. Cream gasped and both hands went over her mouth.

"Y-you're serious?" The little rabbit asked. Tails gently reached out and took her hand, nodding slowly.

Amy finally blinked and glanced between the two men. "How did he die?" Tails and Sonic both looked extremely uncomfortable and shifted in their chairs. Amy stood up suddenly and startled them both, making the boys jump. "Show me. I won't believe it until I see it with my own eyes." Sonic and Tails looked at each other and the blue hedgehog nodded.

"I'll show her, Tails." The fox looked extremely grateful; Sonic was sure he didn't want to view it a third time.

Soon, the pink and blue hedgehogs were in the living room, the laptop on, playing the video. Sonic was leaning as deep into the couch as he could, eyes averted, hating that he had to listen to this once again. Amy was leaned forward, studying the images as they came. She barely even flinched as half of Eggman's head splattered across his computer. However, when she saw the eye of the hedgehog responsible, she shivered and backed away, just as Sonic had done when he first watched. Amy was just as freaked out as Sonic had been.

For a time after the feed had distorted into static and Sonic had ended the video, Amy just sat there, staring off into space, just as she had done at the table. One hand was loosely over her mouth and she looked like she was thinking hard, shifting through her memories.

"Amy? You alright?" Sonic gently put a hand on her shoulder and the sakura hedgehog jumped slightly and looked at him.

"I don't know…but that hedgehog seems familiar. I can't think of why though." The azul speedster nodded his head; he had also had that same feeling, as though he had faced this new nemesis in the past. But he never had…at least not that he could remember.

"I know. I had the same feeling." Sonic suddenly noticed a few tears stream out of Amy's eyes. "Amy…" He gently reached over and held her shoulders, feeling her shake with silent sobs. "D-don't cry." Amy turned and buried her face in blue's chest; Sonic could do little but simply hold her, letting her cry against him. He rested his muzzle on top of her head, listening to her sniffle and whimper. He hummed softly, having done this before, knowing that it comforted her.

"T-thanks Sonic." Amy whispered, wiping her eyes, not moving from his chest. Sonic just nodded his head and held her closer. She was so warm…

Suddenly Tails burst in and Sonic and Amy jumped apart, Sonic blushing slightly. He scratched the back of his blue quills and Amy just clasped her hands together in her lap, looking down at them, her bangs hiding her eyes.

"Guys, Cream and I are about to go to bed. Do you both need a place to stay?" Tails asked, the young fox oblivious. Amy shook her head and got up from the couch. She glanced at Sonic once and stole from the room, her boots clomping down the stairs back to the ground level. Tails looked between where Amy had disappeared and his best friend. "Is she ok?" Sonic shrugged and stood up himself, knowing he needed to catch her.

"I'll talk to you later Tails, ok? We'll come up with a plan." Sonic patted Tails' shoulder and dashed from the room, following behind where Amy had went. When he made it outside he could see her across the street, arms folded and eyes hidden by her hair, walking dejectedly around a corner. "Amy wait!" The blue blur ran after the sakura female, wondering why she had gotten so emotional and upset all of a sudden. In the blink of an eye he was before her, leaning against the building in front of her.

"Please Sonic…not now. I-I need time to think." She mumbled, her ears lowered. Sonic reached out and brushed her bangs away so he could see her eyes.

"Well, bounce some ideas off me. You know I'm all ears." Sonic made his ears twitch about playfully and he could see a small smile form over Amy's muzzle. "There's the Amy I know." Amy finally lifted her head, a smile fully across her face now and Sonic couldn't help but grin back.

"Well…I don't know. I just feel like I've seen that hedgehog before. It's really bothering me. It's like I have memories of him…but I can't reach them." Sonic nodded and held out his arms for Amy, kneeling slightly. She let him lift her up into his strong arms. "Where are we going?"

"I'll take you home." Sonic soon left Westopolis behind and made it to the woods near Emerald Shore, where Amy's house was located. She lived close by the floating Angel Island, which at this time had taken residence hovering over a large lake nearby.

Amy invited Sonic to spend the night with her and he acquiesced, not wanting to run all the way home, letting her make out her sofa for him to sleep on. Finally, a few hours later, the two waved goodnight and Amy went upstairs while Sonic made himself comfortable on her couch, both unaware their two best friends were in mortal danger.

_Meanwhile…_

Cream and Tails were sleeping quietly together at the warehouse, the kitsune cuddled close to his little rabbit. The two were so deeply asleep and under just enough blankets they didn't notice when the temperature dropped considerably in the tiny room. Slowly, foul-smelling black mist drifted up from under the closed bedroom door, coiling and twisting in the air. Unhurriedly the mist began to solidify and wrap around itself, like snakes would their prey. More and more mist joined and a shadowy form appeared, barely visible in the moonlight.

Mephiles watched the two sleeping creatures holding close to one another, the rabbit snuggled deep into the fur of the fox. _This is just too easy._ _But who should suffer more…the fox or his maiden?_ Just the thought of their screaming and pleading was enough to make his black fur tingle with excitement.

And so it began. There was no screaming to be heard, for Mephiles had seen to it, even when Cream awoke to find the love of her life torn to bits by Mephiles' smog, eaten alive by the demonic creatures inhabiting the black mist that gave Mephiles some of his power. Tails' yellow fur had been thrown about the room and it even decorated the young rabbit's own pelt, stuck to her with his blood.

Next was Cream, whose screams were heard only by the shadowy demon. But soon he tired of her struggles and stopped her with his hand clasped tightly over her throat, choking her. He could merely laugh at her meager exertions. Her tan fur was so soft, her auburn eyes so full of terror...it was delicious. And he killed her…her blood was cast about the room, decorating it in just the way the dark demon liked…but not before he took her virtue and tainted it with his wickedness.

When he was finally through, when his emotions finally began to calm from the bloodlust that had taken his form over, Mephiles left their cooling bodies on the floor. Walking to the window, he placed his blood-soaked glove upon the glass, leaving a sticky crimson handprint behind. And just like that, in a puff of mist, he was gone, as though he had never been there at all.


End file.
